Point Zero
Point Zero '''began on May 19, 2019 and ended on June 4, 2019. It is based primarily on the lore to the series, as well as elements from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DC_Comics '''DC Comics], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe The Marvel Cinematic Universe], and the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Legend_of_Zelda Legend of Zelda] Series. It was hosted by Thatguyinthestore and can be found here . Participants *Aeon *Alex Mercer *Alphonse Elric *Amy Rose - Second Death *Arnold Shpitz *Arthur Morgan *Big Daddy *Blake Belladonna *Bryan Fury *Byakuren Hijiri *Charles Thurston *Chloe *Double *Eric the Typhlosion *Goro Akechi *Hat Kid *Ike *Ike Plymont - Eighth Death *Izuru Kamukura *Jerome-092 - Sixth Death *Julian *Katrina Ridley *Len Kagamine *Leon Kennedy *Link - Fifth Death *Lyle Walt *Michael Sykes *Misao Makimachi *Negan *Noel Vermillion *Papyrus *Parappa the Rapper *Rin Kagamine *Ritsu *Robert E. Cerf ''- Fourth Death'' *Saber *Samus Aran - First Death *Sans *Selvaria Bles - Third Death *Shiki Ryougi - Ninth Death *Shirou Emiya *Soma Cruz *Steve - Fifth Death *Sub Zero *Takemi Hashimoto *Tandem *Thaddeus Solaxus *Willow *Yuma Kennedy Death Order Samus Aran - DIED! '''BRAIN BLAST!' Amy Rose - ''DIED! '''MAULED TO DEATH!' Selvaria Bles - ''DIED! '''MAULED TO DEATH!' Robert E. Cerf - ''DIED! '''MAULED TO DEATH!' Link - ''DIED! CHOMPED IN HALF! Steve - DIED! KILLED BY SHADOW BEASTS! Jerome-092 - DIED! KILLED BY SHADOW BEASTS Ike Plymont - DIED! SHOT IN THE HEAD! Shiki Ryougi - DIED! SHOT IN THE HEAD! Other Characters *Hugo Strange *Leonardo Watch *Midna *Nick Fury *Oswald Cobblepot *Peter Parker *Scott Lang *Slade Wilson *Steve Rodgers *Tony Stark *Waylon Jones *Zant Chapter Details Prologue - "The White Room" A group of unrelated individuals awoke in a mysterious room, where they are greeted by a man named Oswald Cobblepot. Cobblepot informs them that they must do as he says, otherwise he will kill them all with bombs that he has implanted in their brains. With not much else to do, the group met with his commander, Deathstroke. Deathstroke informed the group that they would be protecting an object known as the Tesseract from a group known as S.H.I.E.L.D. He didn’t explain why, but before they knew it, the group was ushered out onto the battlefield and forced to fight a group of superpowered individuals calling themselves “The Avengers”, who are allegedly associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. However, little did the group know just what was in store for them following this encounter… Chapter One - "One Eye Open" Following the groups' defeat at the hands of the four Avengers, they had all awakened to find themselves taken in by the S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. As explained by the leader, Nick Fury, the devices implanted within them by Cobblepot had been disabled, and if they all intended to return to their home world, they would all have to do one thing; infiltrate Cobblepot’s facility and locate whatever technology was used to transport everyone into this world in the first place, and reverse-engineer it to send them all back. After a brief moment's rest, the group was well on their way back to Cobblepot's facility, guided by Scott Lang.. However, the infiltration process quickly went sour, as murder was afoot. A few of the group members were murdered, Amy Rose, Rober E. Cerf, and Link, by a giant reptilian creature who called itself "Killer Croc". Meanwhile, Robert found himself waking up in a strange location, where he was greeted by an even stranger man... Chapter Two - "Infiltration" After the group managed to defeat Killer Croc, they eventually found a freight elevator which brought them up into the facility. Here, the group split into two. One group went to the Research Facility, where they were met with several strange, demonic looking creatures. There, they found an imp creature and a little girl, both of which were being tortured by a strange device for unknown reasons. Sub Zero smashed the glass on the device, causing it to break down and explode, which led to the monsters breaking into the room and attacking the group. After a short-lived fight, the imp and girl revealed themselves as Midna and Willow respectively, though neither could remember how or why they were here. With this in mind, they decided to stick with the group for answers. In the Simulation Room, the group there was dosed with a heavy dose of an enhanced fear toxin, and were forced to fight each other’s fears. After several long and hard battles, they conquered their fears, and not soon after the room began to tear and crumple around them. They were met by a mysterious, slender figure donning a strange mask, who began moving towards them as the room collapsed, causing the group to make a swift escape. After all this, they met back up in the hallway with Leo. Not long after, Cobblepot’s voice appeared over the intercom, revealing he knew that they were stuck in the facility. After this, Cobblepot sent an army of shadow beasts after the group, which subsequently led to them boarding themselves up in a lounge room as they tried to find an escape. Unfortunately, Steve died in the hoard of beasts. Meanwhile, Steve awoke in a lab with a mysterious note on his chest… Chapter Three - "The Detour" After narrowly escaping a group of Cobblepot's hoard of creatures, which Midna revealed were called "Shadow Beasts", everyone managed to make it out of the room except Jerome, who died trying to hold them off. The group trekked on, however, making their way through a dark corridor hidden behind a bookshelf. The group eventually found themselves splitting up once more, this time a left path and a right path. On the left path, the group encountered an array of security monitors which were monitoring the entire facility. The two notable ones were one which was linked to Cobblepot's office, revealing that he was working with a mysterious man. In exchange for the 'Shadow Beasts', the man required The Tesseract from Cobblepot. Cobblepot informed him of the group's infiltration, to which the man replied that he would take care of the group himself before leaving. The other camera revealed a vault, which is where the Tesseract was being held. Although they didn't know where the vault was, they could assume that it was in the building with him. Meanwhile, Lyle found a strange device in the room, although he decided to store it for later. In the other path, the group found one of the aforementioned Shadow Beasts chained up, having been experimented on. They freed the beast from captivity after Midna explained that they were once people of her realm, who were corrupted and turned to beasts by a dark magic. They then encountered the scientist who had allegedly been enacting the experiments and interrogated him, and he revealed that Cobblepot intended to harness their energy, called "Twilight", to develop weapons. After this, the group made their way back into the facility itself, only to encounter Deathstroke, who proceeded to kill both Leonardo Watch and Ike Plymont with a bullet to the head. Meanwhile, Jerome woke up alongside Steve in the lab and, after doing some investigating, found the body of Robert E. Cerf, who had died earlier and apparently been brought back as well, before subsequently dying again, allegedly by the burn marks on his torso. Before they could make heads or tails of the situation, Captain America and Spider-Man made their way into the lab, alongside a newly revived Leo and Ike. Chapter Four - "Getting Closer" After defeating Deathstroke, the group made their way up yet another flight of stairs. Willow, who had stayed behind, burned Deathstroke to a crisp, killing him almost instantly. After everyone was back together, they had the choice between the Drug Manufacturing and Weapons Development facilities. With this in mind, the group split up once more. In Drug Manufacturing, the group found the substance they had come to know as Twilight in syringes, being carried along various conveyor belts. As they attempted to analyze the substance, they were interrupted by a mysterious voice, who warned them that he had a hostage and bad things would happen if they used the substance. The group eventually managed to find Strange hidden behind some drywall on the opposite end of the room, where he threatened them, only to be killed by Lyle Walt soon after. It was eventually revealed that Strange had no hostage after all, and with this taken care of, the group made their way back to the hallway, though not before Lyle destroyed the facility with lava. In Weapons Development, the group found a variety of weapons lined along the entire room, although they didn't have much time to investigate them as they heard a muffling sound coming from the opposite end of the room. The sound in question belonged to a girl, revealed to be masked vigilante Bluebird, who informed them that she was investigating Cobblepot before being apprehended by Deathstroke and tied up there. After telling her that she couldn't accompany them due to their current condition, the group made their way back to the main hall while Bluebird rested up there. In the afterlife, the revived fought Ultron, who said he was after Cobblepot's lab equipment. They defeated him pretty easily due to him being a weaker copy than the others, however Captain America informed them that that probably wasn't the only copy, although more importantly he told them that the Tesseract was on the top floor and that they needed to get there. After this, they made their way to an elevator, where they re-encountered the group. Final Chapter - "The End of the Beginning" With all the dead seemingly revived, the group found their way heading towards the Tesseract, which was locked up in a vault on the top floor. The group made their way up to the vault, only to be intercepted by a being known as Zant. The group attacked him, although Zant made short work of the group almost too easily. And, before long, the group found themselves slowly dying as Zant began to encompass them in Twilight. With their final breaths, Oswald Cobblepot came into the vault and rescued all of them using a weapon which was fused with energy from Kryptonite and Twilight, only to be killed shortly after. However, the damage was done, and with a new burst of energy, the group began unleashing their final attacks upon Zant, sparking a chain of events that neither party knew would change the course of the Multiverse’s fate forever... Epilogue Details At the end of the ordeal, after having been beaten to near death, Zant conjured up a portal and escaped into the Twilight Realm before anyone could deliver the finishing blow. Moments later the Avengers appeared and escorted everyone out of the facility and back to their own base, where Nick Fury used the Tesseract to conjure up a portal to send everyone home. However, he also gave them a choice to join S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks as an official or a reserve member. Afterlife Details The afterlife consisted of players investigating various destroyed labs in the facility, which ultimately led back to Ultron, who had been revived by an unknown entity. The afterlife group fought in battle alongside two of The Avengers and made short work of him. After this, Captain America directed them to the top floor, where the Tesseract was being held in a vault. The afterlife group quickly made their way back up there, where they reunited with the main group as well. Trivia *In universe, this is known as "The Tesseract Incident." *Originally, Amanda Waller was intended to be the main antagonist, although this was ultimately scrapped. Category:Events Category:Point Zero